


Подарки на 14 февраля

by Alena_Vespertilio



Series: Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat ― WTF The Penguin & Riddlebird 2019 [13]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, F/F, Genderbending, Masturbation, Out of Character, Vaginal Fingering
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-19 05:40:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18131675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alena_Vespertilio/pseuds/Alena_Vespertilio
Summary: В Готэме своя атмосфера. Своя праздничная атмосфера.





	Подарки на 14 февраля

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: Queen Immortal
> 
> Написано для WTF The Penguin & Riddlebird 2019

День всех влюблённых выдался напряжённым, как и любой праздник в Готэме. Вдруг проснулись психи всех мастей и принялись устраивать тематические сюрпризы своим близким, не очень близким, полиции и лично мэру. За день Изольда успела изучить отчёты о кровавых сердечках на бандитах, павших в междоусобных разборках (отпечатки были совершенно чужими); о кишках жертв, выложенных на животе в форме сердечка; о многочисленных отравленных ядовитыми подарочными наборами конфет. На этом фоне меркли даже пожелания Изольде сдохнуть как можно скорее, оформленные во всё те же тошнотворные сердечки.  
  
— Город дебилов! — возмущалась она, брезгливо швыряя отчёт на край стола.  
  
СМИ ждали реакции, а что тут скажешь? Нет бы по-тихому убивать, как в обычные дни, но нет, всем лишь бы отпраздновать!  
  
Изольда зарычала, поспешно выпила стакан воды и выдохнула. Она всегда ненавидела праздники. Добраться бы ещё до дома без приключений. И объясниться бы с народом, со скорбным выражением лица пообещав скорое возмездие негодяям.  
  
Впрочем, со скорбным лицом у Изольды никогда не было проблем. Хочешь — не хочешь, а расстроишься из-за каких-нибудь придурков.  
  
За дверью послышался стук каблуков, который Изольда не спутала бы ни с чьим другим. На её лице появилась улыбка, а день перестал казаться таким отвратительным.  
  
— Через час к тебе приедут за комментариями к сегодняшнему веселью, — сообщила Эдуарда едва открыв дверь. Она закрылась на замок, устало обрушилась на диван, окинула Изольду взглядом и поинтересовалась: — Тебя обрадовал этот бардак?  
  
— Меня обрадовала ты. Мы не виделись весь день!  
  
Изольда вскочила с кресла и подсела к ней, поспешив обнять и поцеловать.  
  
— Ужасно, — поддразнила Эдуарда, но на её лице промелькнула улыбка.  
  
Она положила голову на плечо Изольды и потёрлась о её щёку, прося ласки. Эдуарда, зная, как здесь любят отмечать праздники, весь день провела на ногах, следуя за полицией — чем невероятно бесила Джима и Харви, — и всем видом демонстрировала, что мэрия делает нечто полезное. Она заслужила гораздо больше, чем объятья: ужин при свечах, горячую ванную, на всё готовую Изольду в постели, парочку трупов в подворотне… не изгаженных сердечками.  
  
Вот так бы они отпраздновали, а не это всё.  
  
Возбудившись от фантазий, Изольда пробралась под блузку Эдуарды и сжала упругую грудь. Та подняла голову и посмотрела с укором.  
  
— Значит, мне так нельзя, а тебе можно? Злоупотребляешь положением?  
  
— На этот раз ты закрыла дверь, — пожала плечами Изольда.  
  
Выражение лица Эдуарды вмиг стало хитрым. Она уронила Изольду на спину и, сев сверху, зажала её бёдра между своими.  
  
— Через час приедут, — проворчала та, с интересом ожидая продолжения.  
  
— И?  
  
— Придётся подождать до дома.  
  
Изольда попыталась выскользнуть, но была тут же придавлена к дивану всем телом Эдуарды.  
  
— Ну конечно. Уйдёшь ты от меня.  
  
Она протиснула руку между их телами, забралась в трусы Изольды и нежно потёрла клитор. Изольда затихла и подняла руки вверх, признавая поражение — единственный случай, когда она делала это с удовольствием, а не полыхая яростью.  
  
Эдуарда тут же прижала запястья к подлокотнику и потянулась за поцелуем. Она пахла чаем и булочками, которые всегда покупала в местном кафе, а ещё морскими духами. Для Изольды эта смесь запахов напоминала запах мамы: такой же родной и тёплый, позволяющий хотя бы ненадолго забыть об отвратительном окружающем мире. Она лизнула губу Эдуарды, и та засосала её язык, прикусив зубами. Изольда приподняла бёдра и потёрлась о руку, намекая, что готова к чему-нибудь побыстрее и пожёстче.  
  
Эдуарда ухмыльнулась, неожиданно остановилась и встала. Изольда, изнывающая от возбуждения, едва не разозлилась, но её сразу потянули за собой. Эдуарда привела её к письменному столу, приспустила брюки и, развернув спиной к себе, наклонила вниз. Она давно мечтала сделать нечто подобное, и непременно на работе, что приводило Изольду в ужас. Вокруг ходили люди, которые способны в любой момент постучаться в дверь, а то и молча вломиться. Но сейчас им не до этого; а тем, кому необходимы комментарии мэра, прибудут ещё нескоро.  
  
Изольда услышала, как Эдуарда открывает упаковку одноразовых латексных перчаток и замерла, в ожидании облизывая губы. Та, потерев клитор ещё немного, пока не появилась смазка, аккуратно вставила пальцы и начала ими двигать, постепенно ускоряясь, как нравилось Изольде. Возбуждение нахлынуло с новой силой. Изольда подавалась назад, наслаждаясь Эдуардой внутри себя. Единственное, что её огорчало — приходилось сдерживать лишние звуки.  
  
Её клитор тоже не оставался без внимания: Эдуарда то нежно скользила вокруг, то быстро тёрла его в такт пальцам внутри. Взвинченная от злости и возбуждения, Изольда скоро кончила, вцепившись зубами в рукав пиджака.  
  
Пока она приходила в себя, Эдуарда, нежно поглаживая по спине, вытерла салфетками смазку и вернула на место одежду. Когда Изольда выпрямилась и повернулась к ней, её лицо выражало высшую степень удовольствия.  
  
— Наконец-то ты трахнула меня в мэрии, да? — усмехнулась Изольда, запустив пальцы в её длинные распущенные волосы.  
  
Эдуарда с триумфом рассмеялась и положила руки Изольды на свои бёдра.  
  
— Ты же понимаешь, что это не всё? После твоего интервью мы обязательно продолжим.


End file.
